


Support: Felix and Claude

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Developing Friendships, Duelling, Fan Made Support Conversation, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: I was supposed to do other supports first, but I'm in a 3H mood so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do other supports first, but I'm in a 3H mood so...

**Felix: **Aaah! Ya!

**Claude: **Felix, my friend! Still training, I see.

**Felix: **This is nothing new to me. My training schedule has always been like this.

**Claude: **Always? That’s impressive. Do you even take breaks?

**Felix: **I don’t need breaks. I need to get stronger.

**Claude: **But it must be so tiring! I bet that, right now, you’re just pretending to be fine, and I also bet that you’re dying to take a break.

**Claude: **Worry not, your saviour has arrived.

**Felix: **Saviour?

**Claude: **I’ve taken upon myself to save you from yourself inviting you to have tea with me.

**Claude: **Ever since you joined us, you’ve been awfully aloof, and listen, I understand not wanting to interact with everybody, but in battle we all gotta trust each other, and the best way to do so is to get to know each other better...

**Felix: **Stop.

**Claude:** I’m sorry?

**Felix: **You think I don’t know what you’re doing? I’m not gonna spill anything about the Blue Lions. I don’t care how hard you try.

**Claude: **Aw, Felix, you wound me. Do you really think I would do something like that?

**Felix:** Yes. Are you not aware of your own reputation?

**Claude: **Touché. But since when do you care about this kind of stuff? I thought actions speak louder than words for you.

**Felix: **They do, but all you’re been showing me are empty words.

**Claude: **That’s why I wanted to invite you to tea, but I guess that doesn’t cut it with you, doesn’t it?

**Claude: **…

**Claude: **Got it!

**Claude: **Felix, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I won’t bother you ever again, but if I do, you’ll get to spend some time with me. What do you say?

**Felix: **All right.

**Felix: **One, two, thr…

**Claude: **Woah, woah, woah! Wait!

**Felix: **What?

**Claude: **We can’t do it now!

**Felix: **Why not?

**Claude: **Come now, Felix, don’t you even know how a duel works? We have to establish a time and a place, we can’t do it now.

**Felix: **But why? This seems impractical. We’re already here so might as well do it now.

**Claude: **No, I’ll accept to do it only in the proper way.

**Felix: **Ugh, you’re making me lose interest.

**Claude: **As if I don’t know how badly you want to see how I fight.

**Felix: **…

**Claude: **Pleeeeeease

**Felix: **Ok, fine! I accept.

**Claude: **You, sir, are a man of honor.


	2. B support

**Felix: **Here you are, Claude!

**Claude: **Oh, Felix! Hi! What brings you here?

**Felix: **Don’t play dumb with me! I’m going to kill you!

**Claude: **Woah there, buddy! Don’t you think that’s a little too much? Besides, I have no idea about what I did to deserve such treatment. I’m sure whatever it is, I can explain.

**Felix: **Then by all means explain to me how I suddenly fell ill the same day we had scheduled our duel.

**Claude: **Uhm… luck on my part?

**Felix: **...

**Claude: **Look, even I will admit that it was a remarkable coincidence, but I swear I didn’t have anything to do with it.

**Felix: **Then why, during lunch, were you so intent in gaining my attention, huh? You must’ve slipped something in my meal there, and I’m sure the Goneril girl helped you, right?

**Claude: **Very interesting… for something completely wrong. I’d never do something like this to you; I know you’d hate it, and I was really looking forward duelling with you.

**Claude: **That said, it’s also true that, even with all my tricks and schemes, I doubt I would’ve been able to best you, so I’m certainly glad that sudden sickness caught you that day.

**Felix: **You know you’re not helping your case like this, don’t you?

**Claude: **Come on, I was just trying to compliment you. You are a beast, Felix, and honestly, I’m glad to have you on our side, no matter how wicked you think I am.

**Felix: **… Fine. I suppose it is my fault for falling for it, after all.

**Felix: **All right, I’ll maintain my end of the deal.

**Claude: **Great! I promise, you won’t regret this, I’ll make sure of it.

**Claude: **There are so many I’d like to know, you are an interesting one after all. How long was it since someone with a major Crest was born? I bet they never fail to remind you of that, don’t they.

**Felix: **…

**Claude: **Um… Felix?

**Claude: **Stroke a nerve? Sorry, I can change subject if you want…

**Felix: **Damn, I think I’m feeling ill again.

**Claude: **Felix! Aaand he’s gone…

**Claude: **Don’t tell me he left the infirmary early. I should’ve expected it from him. I don’t know if I admire his stubbornness or not, but it will surely be entertaining to watch in future.

**Claude: **Still, I can’t help but to feel bad a bit, but I had to win.

**Claude: **Maybe I could buy him a sword or something, or let him beat me in training. I’m sure he’d love to see my “exotic” moves after all.

**Claude: **Sigh, at this point I should check on him or I might find him passed out in the corridors later.

**Claude: **Felix, let me help you!


	3. A Support

**Claude: **Felix? In the library? Am I dreaming or what?

**Felix: **Umpf. So dramatic, Claude.

**Claude: **I mean, I’ve never seen you here.

**Felix: **I was a student too, you know? I had to study sometimes.

**Felix: **… Though it’s true that it wasn’t exactly my favorite place to be.

**Claude: **So, what are you up to? I doubt you’re here for those chivalry tales you hate so much.

**Felix: **I’m not here for that in fact, no.

**Claude: **And for what?

**Felix: **Research.

**Claude: **Now you’re being vague on purpose. C’mon, don’t leave me hanging.

**Felix: **Maybe I don’t want to tell y… Hey, stay back!

**Claude: **Mmh… “A guide to poisons”.

**Claude: **Felix, I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff…

**Felix: **I am not “into” this, I was just doing some research.

**Felix: **Oh, by the way, next time you shouldn’t leave your scribbled notes inside books like this. Now I have actual proof that you did actually poison me that time.

**Claude: **Wait, did I really?

**Felix: **No.

**Claude: **Felix, you sly man! I wasn’t expecting it coming from you.

**Felix: **I know, I’m trying to be more… let’s say strategic.

**Claude: **I noticed! It’s been a while since you started actually attending to strategy meetings, and you’re even participating.

**Felix: **Y-yeah…

**Claude: **And honestly, even if someone would say that your tactics are a bit… uncommon, I still appreciate the effort.

**Felix: **Don’t make fun of me, I’ll beat you.

**Claude: **I wasn’t, I swear.

**Claude: **Remember that time when we were playing hypotheticals and you proposed sending a battalion around the enemy army to burn their convoy while they’re distracted in battle? That’s a very risky move, but it’s genius.

**Claude: **So don’t think so lowly of yourself. Your tactics are highly unconventional, that’s true, but surprising the enemy is always a good way to win.

**Felix: **Thank you, Claude.

**Felix: **… There’s still the fact that you did cheat during our duel, however.

**Claude: ** Felix, that was so long ago! Don’t you think that we should be over it? You beat me in training so many times already. What would beat me one more time do?

**Felix: **A lot, actually. You do need to hone your skills, being the commander and all.

**Claude: **But Felix…

**Claude: **How about we settle it this way: I’ll take you to town and if there’s any cool sword, I’ll buy it for you. What do you say?

**Felix: **...

**Felix: **Ok, you win. But it has to be a very cool sword.

**Claude: **It will be, my friend. It will be.


	4. A+ Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks a bunch for sticking with the 'till the end of this support!
> 
> If you have time I would appreciate if you could fill out [ this form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc5HeplGqC1FwhTXRrshJYlmYJPDspBaNA9PWr2-bP9aQwStg/viewform) concerning supports and how I write them. I need to take some decisions and it would help me immensely if you could give me your opinion. Thank you so much!

**Claude: **…

**Felix: **I’d never expect to see you sulking like this. Don’t you have some schemes to plan?

**Claude: **Felix…

**Felix: **C’mon, out with it. There is clearly something bothering you.

**Claude: **So perceptive. I wasn’t expecting you of all people to worry about me.

**Felix: **I’m not “worrying”… Ok, maybe I am. I mean, you’re our commander after all we’d be lost without you.

**Claude: **So kind.

**Felix: **I’m just stating a fact.

**Claude: **…

**Felix: **…

**Claude: **Come with me.

**Felix: **What? Where?

**Claude: **When the war’s over. I want you to come with me.

**Felix: **Are you planning on leaving? After everything you’re going through to win?

**Claude: **…

**Claude: **I have to. I would love to stay here, but if I want my dream to come true, I need to leave.

**Claude: **Don’t worry, I won’t go immediately. First I have to be sure to leave this place in the right hands.

**Felix: **Which apparently aren’t mine, since you want me to leave with you.

**Claude: **That’s because I need someone who I can trust by my side.

**Felix: **And you trust me?

**Claude: **… You know, some years ago I would’ve said no. I came here not trusting anyone and I wanted to keep it that way, but… But here I am, admitting that yes, I trust you Felix.

**Claude: **You’re too blunt of a person to lie, and I need someone that gives me his honest opinion with no fear of hurting my feelings.

**Claude: **Besides… I’d miss you.

**Felix: **…

**Felix: **You still haven’t told me where we should go.

**Claude: **Does it mean you’re thinking about it?

**Felix: **Answer me first.

**Claude: **I would, but I still need to gather the courage to disclose this information.

**Felix: **Mh. Whatever it is, I’m sure it won’t be a problem for anyone. You’re a good guy, Claude.

**Claude: **Thank you. I really appreciate it, coming from you, because I know you mean it.

**Felix: **Am I that easy to read?

**Claude: **Do you want the nice answer or the honest one?

**Felix: **…

**Claude: **I’m kidding, I’m kidding. As I said before, you don’t lie; that’s why I trust you when you say that.

**Felix: **... Am I supposed to thank you now?

**Claude: **Ahahahah no, there’s no need for that. I’m just speaking my mind with no filters.

**Claude: **So, do you have an answer for what I asked you?

**Felix: **I’ll think about it. Ask me again when the war’s over.

**Felix:** Oh and… Claude? Don’t die in the meantime.

**Claude: **The same to you. When my dream realizes, I want you to be there to see it.

**Ending: **After unifying Fódlan, Claude left for Almyra to keep following his dream, succeeding his father as king. He begun building bridges between Almyra and Fódlan, both literally and figuratively, with a series of reforms and cultural programs.

This of course wasn’t accepted by everyone, but even with so many attempts to his life, Claude never had anything to fear: as long as he had his bodyguard and most trusted man Felix by his side, he knew that nobody was ever going to lay a finger on him.


End file.
